heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Summers
= Gallery = File:Havok07.jpg File:Havok06.jpg File:Havok05.jpg File:Havok04.jpg File:Havok03.jpg File:Havok02.jpg |history= Alex Summers grew up an Air Force brat until a freak plane crash seemingly killed his parents. This orphaned both brothers and separated them into foster homes far removed from one another. Alex was adopted by the Master's family and would then grow up on the sunny coasts of Southern California, Alex would become a gifted student and athlete, winning several amateur surfing competitions and participating in various school based sports. Alex's life changed dramatically again when his volatile, uncontrolled mutant power manifested. Thankfully, the X-Men sought him out, led by Alex's long-lost brother. Relocating to Westchester, Alex learned more about his abilities, especially how to control them. Taking up the code name Havok, Alex joined the ranks of the X-Men, hoping to help other mutants as he himself was helped. He desired to continue his education and departed for Hawaii University. There, Alex studied Geology and Archaeology. He would spend the next years obtaining a Masters degree. He then returned to Westchester, eager to establish himself as a vital member of the X-Men, dedicating himself full time to teaching the younger generation and fighting for justice. IC Events: * Left Hawaii University with degree in Geophysics, commercial flight to New York then to Salem Center. Took taxi to Xavier Estate. Was let in and met Iceman and Professor Xavier in front stoop. * Went upstairs, found a room, crashed. * Met Magik (all grown up) in hallway. * Found the sub-levels, obtained a new super suit. Began research in the War Room. * Spoke to Iceman again to try to get caught up on rumors - things that aren't in reports. Learned about the team, vaguely. * Was summoned by Wolverine to rejoin the team and begin teaching. * Continued research and reviewing mission logs. * Met Rogue for the first time. Learned about her powers and difficulties with them. * Encountered the new Psylocke - Asian version. Learned about her new body and how it's far more effective than the old one. Wait, that doesn't sound right. * Met Phoenix while he was snooping through Scott's office looking for clues as to why he and Jean left, where they went. Rachel pointed out a safe behind a painting which was genetically locked - meaning I could open it. I found all sorts of Scott related stuff, and then a letter addressed to me... * Spoke to Rogue about the letter within the safe. It covers some vague references to an organization within the Xavier collective that is more anti human and pro mutant than Xavier's Dream. Wolverine mentioned this before. Scott's return will help us discover more details. * Met with Catwoman regarding a certain item. * Encountered Burlesque in the pool after she came into conflict with another called Vestige who knocked her through several doors. * Met Hope, an interesting turn of events that she's a grand niece? I'm confused. None the less, I told her that it would be best if she stayed at the school regardless of her fears. * Found Bobby again and we spoke about current events. Mostly about Hope and trying to understand the family tree future crap. * I read a report from Logan saying that he's invited a student to train under him. A girl named Laura. She's living in his bungalow out back. Kinda odd setup, but no worries. He's older than dirt and she looks 13. Maybe it's a Japanese thing. Anyway, I met her. Kinda creepy, has these cute little claws. * Went to a strip club. Met a girl named Alex(something) there. Turns out she's a telepath. Total turn on too. Anyway, got to hook her up with Logan. He's in the market for new team members or people in the school. * The freaking Juggernaut attacked the school. We defeated and captured him. Turns out he's Xavier's step brother. What a jerk. * Scott came home. We spoke about current events. He wants to start doing patrols in Mutant Town. * I crashed a local party. Ran into a girl named Cissie. She gave me her number. * While hanging out, I heard a thud and found Illyana injured in the hallway. She got shot by an arrow from a demon rebellion that's going on in her limbo. Took her to the medbay, got her patched up. * Bought a Jeep * Sam Guthrie came back. Ran into him while messing with my Jeep. * Took a few of the class on a field trip to look at geological things in the Catskills * Ran into Sam and Scott in the hallway. Scott has plans and invited Sam to join us in Mutant Town for patrols. * Went mudding in my jeep with Sam * Went out with Cissie to a Russian place in Lower Manhattan. * Cissie and I have taken to texting. Have been since we first met, interesting girl. * Found Sam eating breakfast, Boo Berries! Love them. Logan joined us and we discussed recent events, including Scott's plan. Scott and Logan need to get on the same page. Sam had to take care of something, Nate Grey showed up. Turns out he's a nephew in some weird future alternate reality sort of way. * I texted Cissie with "What are you wearing?", her mother had her phone. That went sideways. * Ran into Illyana. She said I needed to go clubbing to sort out brain cells. All three of them. * Bobby said the same thing about needing to think about things. * Cissie is sick. She doesn't have enough energy to text. Maybe she'll get better in a few days. * I went into the city to find a good tiramisu. Found a pretty good one and some girl named Fern who wants to be an actress. * Sam joined me in the Danger Room. That shield of his has turned into a real asset. He projected it like a tower shield, I stood behind, we blasted targets. * Lorna came back... * Hank is back! Ran into him in the hallway. * Found Lorna, she (and others) were in a fight with the Juggernaut. Not pretty. * I ran into Rachel. That girls a total head trip. I'm not sure how to take her with all her kray kray Jean/Phoenix stuff. But she's my niece, maybe we'll figure out how to talk to one another. I know she needs someone to talk with. Poor girl, I don't think Scott relates to her like she needs (father figure) and Jean is still AWOL. * That girl, who I almost forgot about, texted me today. She wants to see the school and talk to someone about coming aboard. Alex(something). I invited her over, she showed up and I completely lost my cool. I think she broke my brain and I acted like an ass (again, just like at the club, what's wrong with me?) * I went to Mutant Town to relax. Got into a fight with three mutate thugs. Didn't use my powers so almost got my ass kicked. Some chick helped me out. (Kiden Nixon) * I spoke to Alexandrine about us. But mostly about Lorna. I think she's cool about it all. * Ran into Lexi - which is what I'm going to call her from now on, unless she slaps me, Kurt, Kaydin in the lounge. Watched some Looney Tunes. * Lorna and I sparred. She's way out of practice. Made me think about the mutates. Ouch. * Had lunch with Lorna, Illyana, Nate, Cessily briefly between classes. * Lorna and I watched movies, woke up together. First time we've done that since she's been back. Woke up that is. Anyway, I mentioned Lexi to her. Told her the story. She seemed concerned at first. But that passed quickly. * Spoke to Logan. He said it was cool to move into the boat house. I'm going to get it all done up for Lorna and I. It's probably best to give some space and get away from the prying ears of the students. * Lorna said she had to go to Genosha for the weekend to handle some business. I inquired and she revealed she was going to see her father and actually handle Genoshan business. So I volunteered to go. I need to speak with her father anyway. We left that evening. * Met Magneto. This time on friendlier terms. Pietro and Wanda were there too. They're a unique people. Magneto is still impressive and intimidating - especially since I'm dating his daughter. * Lorna and I flew an X-jet back from Genosha. Nearly crashed it. Enough said. * Back, another week passed teaching students Geology. * Been working feverishly on getting the boat house ready. * I discovered an art gallery opening. It details mutant stuff. I took Lorna on a day trip into the city. We went to the gallery. I told her I was in love with her. We enjoyed the city and then stayed in the brownstone. * When we got back, the boat house was finished and we moved in. * Met a new potential new student named Richenda. Nice girl. I think she was flirting with me. Lorna was there, guarding her territory. * Gotten settled into the new house. Lorna is all a quiver about it. It's great to see her so happy. * Lorna and I sparred. She asked me why I wasn't so hard on her like I was before. I explained the rule about girlfriends and wives are right all the time, regardless of what is actually right or wrong. And it's best that I play nice else I'll end up sleeping outside. * We went to dinner and a movie. It's been a long time since I've done anything like that. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character